Pokemon A Race In Time!
by FireSerpentdrago
Summary: Ryan, Luke, and Andrea set off on their pokemon journey but Ryan keeps seeing visions of people he does not know!
1. The Journey Begins

Pokemon a Race in Time

By Pokemonmaster0192

Narrarator: It was a nice day in Snowpoint City and Ryan was just waking up from a good night's sleep but

Little did he know he was going to save the world someday.

Ryan: Yawn, Wow that was a good nap!

Mom: Ryan you don't want to be late for your appointment with Professor Rowan

Ryan: OH CRAP I FORGOT!

Mom: DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD RYAN

Ryan: Sorry Mom

Mom: It's fine just don't say that for 5 minutes and you'll be fine

Ryan: Your right, oh did I mention that I have to pick up Luke and Andrea?

Mom: YOU WHAT!

Ryan: well I am leaving for my Pokemon journey today

Mom: you are right, ok

_20 Minuets later_

Ryan: Bye Mom

Luke: See ya Mo.. ooh look 5 bucks

Andrea: Goodbye Mother,Father I'll miss you

Ryan: what's with the drama Andrea

Andrea: That's how they expect me to behave

Luke: I got 5 bucks YAY

Ryan: Well all we have to do is catch this boat which will take us to another boat to Canlave City then we walk all the way to Sandgem Town to get our Pokemon

Andrea: Great

Luke: NO IT'S NOT

Andrea: I was being sarcastic

Luke: Oh

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. FIRST POKEMON XD

Pokémon a Race in Time Chapter 2

_Narrator: After a long walk to Sandgem Town out heroes stop at a Pokémon Center for some rest._

Ryan: WE FINALLY MADE IT 

Andrea: I'm actually surprised that it only took a couple of hours by bike.

Luke: I STILL GOT 10 BUCKZ :p

Ryan: Yep Luke you do

(at Pokemon lab)

Rowan: here are your Pokemon

Rowan: for Ryan Carnivine for Luke Bronzor And For Andrea Plusle

Andrea : IT'S SO CUTE I JUST WANNA HUG IT!

Ryan: O_O

Luke: O_O

Andrea: but it is…

(Outside The Pokemon Lab)

Andrea: ANOTHER CUTE POKEMON GO POKEBALL

Andrea: I CAUGHT IT YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

Luke and Ryan: O_O


	3. Luke's New Pokemon

WAZZAP ITS FIRE **HELLO THERE ITS SERPENT**_ HEY GUYS ITS DRAGO_

_**So I know I haven't been updating in a while but you should know It's just because I've been busy and not had a lot of free time so I give you CHAPTER 3 OF POKEMON A RACE IN TIME oh ya before I start I forgot to put in that Andrea caught a minun so ya NOW TO THE STORY!**_

IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF POKEMON A RACE IN TIME

On the last episode of pokémon a race in time Ryan, Luke, and Andrea all got their first pokémon for Ryan a carnivine for Luke a bronzor and for Andrea a plusle and also Andrea caught a minun.

GO CARNIVINE Ryan roared as he threw the pokeball high up in the air and a huge glimmer of light appeared as the grass-type pokémon popped out of its pokeball.

"Carnibine" said Carnivine who sounded like he had a cold (he always sounds like that)

PLUSLE, MINUN YOU TWO ARE UP yelled Andrea as her two pokeballs flew up into the air "Plus plus" cheered plusle "mai mai" mimicked minun as her two electric-type pokémon came bursting out of their pokeballs

COME ON OUT BRONZOR screamed Luke as his steel psychic-type pokémon hurled out of its pokeball "bronz or" it said.

Just then a black and white bird came popping out of the surrounding grass attacking Luke and his bronzor.

BRONZOR USE TACKLE

Just then Ryan scanned the bird pokémon with his pokedex "Starly the little bird pokémon because they're weak individually, they form groups however they bicker if the groups grow too big".

"It's called a starly" Ryan said

"Well then STARLY YOUR MINE!" Yelled Luke

"GO POKEBALL"

The pokeball shacked once twice three times click

"ALRIGHT I CAUGHT A STARLY" announced Luke

**END OF CHAPTER 3 **F**S**_D_


	4. The mysterious Jordan

Hey guys Fire here _Hello it's Serpent _**Sup guys it's Drago**

_**So I am proud to announce that there is a new character coming today I WILL NOT PUT HIS NAME IN THIS BEGINNING PART SO YA UMMMMM ONTO THE STORY**_

"Dang" said Ryan "You both have two pokémon but I only have one"

"Cheer up you'll get one soon" Andrea said reassuringly

Just then Ryan's mom came running up behind them

"HONEY!" his mom yelled

"Yea mom" Ryan said confused that she was there

"I forgot something" his mother said

"What did you forget and why did you come here" Ryan said still confused

"I forgot to give you this" his mother said

There in his mother's hands was a pokeball

"Cool mom I can catch a pokémon in this" Ryan said

"No because it already has a pokémon inside of it" his mom responded

"WOAH COOL WHAT IS IT" Ryan said excitedly

"A Krabby" his mom responded

"Cool WAIT is this Dad's old Krabby" Ryan said stunned

"Yes I wanted you to take care of it"

"THANK YOU MOM" Ryan said giving her a hug

"You're welcome dear" his mom said leaving the route

"Well now ON TO JUBILIFE CITY"

"Not so fast" a voice behind the three said

The three spun around hoping to see Ryan's mom joking around but instead was a boy the boy had purple hair and was sort of buff

"What do you want" Luke said ready to fight

"I want a battle and you three look perfect to take on" the boy said

Then Ryan stepped in front of his two friends and said "I've got this"

"Okay" said Andrea not very confidently

"Okay you're up" Luke said with tons of confidence in his best friend

"Let's do this" Ryan said ready to battle

"Go Krabby" Ryan roared

"Cookie cookie" the pokémon replied

"GO HORSEA" the boy shouted

"What the heck is a horsea" Andrea said confused as she pulled out her pokedex

"Horsea the Dragon pokémon" the machine said "It uses its tail to keep balance when spraying ink from its mouth. The ink appears to be for shooting down bugs"

"Krabby crabhammer" Ryan yelled as his pokémon wacked the horsea with its claws

"Horsea bubble" the boy shouted as bubbles flew out of its mouth.

"NOW KRABBY" Scratch

The crab like pokémon swung its claws at the horsea scratching it

Just then the water type looked tired and it fainted

"YEA WE WON" "Cookie cookie" the two friends celebrated

As the boy started walking away sadly Ryan said "hey do you want to go with us to Jubilife city

"DO I" the boy said running over two the three friends

"I'll take that as a yes but what's your name" Andrea asked

"Jordan" the boy replied

"Okay" Luke said

"NOW TO JUBILIFE CITY" Ryan announced as the three boys marched off into the sunset

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING" Andrea yelled

"Nothing" the three boys responded

"That's what I thought" Andrea said as the four walked on to Jubilife city.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 4**

_**Just so you know the character Jordan was created by Zman99 (he's not on fanfiction) but ya See ya**_

F_S_**D**


	5. Zane the great

Sup its Fire_ Hello there, it's me Serpent _**Hey guys its me drago**

_**I'm sorry guys I was just kind of nervous to repost because I was afraid of all the bad juju that you guys would say to me. SO NOW ON TO THE STORY**_

The day was hot as our heroes searched the huge border of Jublife City. Jordan checked north, Andrea checked West, Luke checked south, and Ryan checked East. What they were looking for the three poketch clowns.

In the city center the gang met up. "Soooooo anybody find any clowns"? Ryan asked

"Nope".

"Nada".

"Negitory"

Just then Ryan caught a glimpse of a oddly dressed man juggling pokeballs right next to the fountain in the square.

"HEY THAT'S A POKETCH CLOWN"! Ryan yelled.

"Nooooo that's a stupid mime". Luke responded, I saw him earlier.

"Well then lets just see".

"Hohohohoho hello there young travelers"! the clown said, I have a question for you.

"Ok what is it then" Jordan said very cocky like.

"I'll answer it because I am a wiz at pokemon". Andrea interrupted.

"You wish" Luke retorted

"JUST LET HER AWNSER"! Ryan screamed at Luke.

"Okay" Luke said sheepishly.

"Okay soooooo, is grass weak to fire or water"? the clown asked.

"OHHHHH I KNOW THIS" Andrea announced "ITS W…".

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE" Ryan yelled.

"YOU'RE RIGHT"! the clown announced.

"YOU SAID I COULD AWNSER"! Andrea demonically yelled.

"Sorry" Ryan said sheepishly.

"That's what I thought" Andrea retorted.

"Hey little bro" a voice behind them said.

Ryan spun around to see his older brother Zane.

"ZANE"! Ryan shouted as he gave his brother a giant hug.

"Well hi there little bro"! Zane said happily, " Luke, Andrea how are you guys".

"Good"! Luke responded with his generic grin.

"Amazing"! Andrea said fluffing her hair.

"And who is this guy here"?

"The name's Jordan" Jordan responded trying to look tough.

"Well hi Jordan". Zane said unimpressed.

"So what are you three doing outside of Snowpoint"? Zane said confused.

"We're starting our Pokemon journey"! Ryan said confidently.

"I see" Zane said sort of zoned out, "I remember when I started my Journey", "Hey did mom give you one of dad's old pokemon"?

"You know it"! Ryan happily responded.

"I'll show you mine you'll show me yours"? Zane asked with a grin on his face

"Yup"

Zane threw a pokeball into the air and Ryan did the same and in a burst of light krabby pokemon popped out of the pokeball and a houndour popped out of Zane's pokeball.

"Cookie Cookie" Krabby said.

"Hounnndour" Houndour growled.

"WOAH YOU GOT KRABBY"! Zane said excited.

"YOU LUCKY PSYDUCK YOU GOT HOUNDOUR".

"COOKIE"! Krabby excitedly said as he ran quickly ran to Zane.

"DOUR" Houndour said as he charged at Ryan happily.

"So what was your starter"? Ryan asked.

"Well its better to show then tell".

The two brothers threw the pokeballs up into the air Carnivine flew out of one

and a Nidorino popped out of another.

"DUDE YOU HAVE A NIDORINO"! Ryan excitedly yelled.

"AND YOU HAVE A CARNIVINE" !

"So how about a battle"? Ryan asked.

"Challenge accepted" Zane retorted.

**Who will win the battle and will Ryan and the gang find the next two clowns FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.**

**ADIOS!**


End file.
